


Our New Celebrity

by torino10154



Series: HP_May_Madness 2017 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Day 9 prompts used: Neville Longbottom/Anthony Goldstein, "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?", guitar





	Our New Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 prompts used: Neville Longbottom/Anthony Goldstein, "What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?", guitar

Neville hadn't anticipated his instant "celebrity," a word which reminded him of both Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart, neither of whom was pleasant to recall. 

He received love letters (and love potions), flowers and locks of hair. Girls giggled and blushed when they spoke to him while boys stammered and preened. 

It was all a bit overwhelming, if he was honest. 

However, nothing had prepared him for the sight before him now. 

Anthony Goldstein was sitting on the scorched grass outside Greenhouse Three, where Neville had been volunteering since the final battle, playing a guitar and singing.

" _What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?_ "

Neville looked around, hoping no one was watching the scene unfold.

"There you are." Anthony set aside the guitar and stood up. 

Neville couldn't help but notice the way his jeans fit—snug in all the right places—and cleared his throat.

"Goldstein," he said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Wooing you, of course." He smiled brightly. "Is it working?"

"Er..." Neville ran a hand through his hair.

"How about now?" Anthony dropped to his knees and reached for Neville's zip.

Perhaps there were some advantages to celebrity after all.


End file.
